Hetalia Hunger Games
by I-love-Hetalia
Summary: The nation's bosses are bored and tell the countries they will be fighting to the death. Everyone is scared and they don't want to kill the ones they love yet they don't want to be killed either.Only one can win. Rated T for blood in future chapters.
1. Announcement

**A/N: This Story DOES contain two of my APH fan characters (Greenland and North Korea) If you are not ok with this,don't flame,just leave. Also,the story will contain some yoai,but not much. **

**I OWN NOTHING JUST GREENLAND AND NORTH KOREA!**

**Please enjoy! =)**

**

* * *

**

It started as just an ordinary day. Well,it couldn't be called ordinary (nor could it be called just a ''day.'')

However,it was the typical,usual,hectic World Meeting. America kept blabbering on with everything stupid coming out of his mouth. France opposed to everything. Japan agreed to everything. Switzerland yelled at Japan for not speaking his mind enough and Russia merely smiled that creepy smile that whenever a fellow country looked at it they shook and quickly looked away.

''So,England,why are we here again? Didn't our bosses say they have an announcement or something to make?'' America leaned his head sideways to the right and spoke in a tone that told everyone that the nation was bored out of his mind. He rolled his eyes to look around the room. Normally people would be standing up,tossing around comments that either made or broke an idea of something. But today...

''That's correct,you git, now sit up straight. If your boss or any other of our bosses see you in such a slumped back position you're sure to be in trouble.'' England scolded. He did have a point. England was sitting straight in his chair while America had his elbows on the table and was slouched over the side of the long,round table. Not the best position to be in when bosses are having a meeting with their nations for a change.

Speaking of which it kind of confused everyone that the bosses announced such a thing. Usually they had their meeting and the countries had theirs. It's as simple as that. However,when everyone's Superior arranged a meeting for them and the nations they ruled. They said they had an important announcement for all of them. Whispers and conversations (that were often heard by others around them) had spread and most everyone had a bad feeling about this announcement. Even the meeting room was set up in a peculiar way. Usually the room was just really big with a long,round table that everyone sat at with a board in the from for presentations. However today,the room was lined with dishes from every country along with wines,tea and other beverages. Most of the food remained untouched,but most got a little something to drink. For the most part,however, it rubbed some the wrong way.

The door at the end of the right side of the room opened in a casual manner. All of the countries sat up and fell into silence as their bosses entered the room. The entered in alphabetical order., all dressed as if it were a meeting of vital importance. Surprisingly,the faces on their superiors were smiling with anticipation. It was as if the we all watching the Olympics and their country had nothing but gold metals.

'_What's up with the smiles?' _Prussia thought to himself.

As the leaders of the nations continued to come into the room they entered and stood behind the country the ruled. Now everyone began to feel very suspicious and uneasy.

Finland looked at Sweden with a worried expression. Sweden knew what Finland's face was telling him. He held Tino's hand under the table and out of view point from the bosses behind the two. Tino calmed down slightly when Sweden had taken his hand,but he still had a bad feeling about this meeting. And by the faces of every other nation in the room,so did they.

''We have a very important announcement to make to everyone today.'' Poland's prime minister said in a loud tone that boomed in the large room. ''The world has been... eh... quite a bore lately.''

All of the countries exchanged glances down the table. A bore? How is it boring? There are wars going on,political struggles and the low economies. How were the bosses _bored?_

''To ease this boredom we have decided to hold some games.'' Russia's prime minister,though not as intimidating as Russia himself,still gave a chill to everyone when the sentence was spoken. (Not because he was from Russia but because everyone's gut was telling them to run. The word ''Games'' being spoken in such a way made the nations' uneasiness rise to a whole new level.)

''Games? As in the Olympics? But the next are the Summer Olympics in 2012-'' Austria started a small protest,but was interrupted when America's president spoke.

''_Those _are going to be held in 2012,yes. However,waiting two years would be even worse than waiting the time we intend to wait. Besides, we're talking about deadly games. Not sports.'' as the President spoke America turned his head just enough to see him out of the corner of his eye. The look in his president's eye was something that made Alfred shiver just a bit.

''D-Deadly?'' Lithuania turned pale as he spoke the words.

''Yes. All of you will be competing for your lives in an arena. The winner will be treated like as good as a King for 10 years. The country will also flourish in that time.'' Lithuania's Prime Minister boasted.

''YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS IS INHUMANE! WHAT IS THE PUBLIC GOING TO THINK WHEN-'' Switzerland stood up and yelled as he faced his leader.

Though Vash was silenced as his boss scolded him for going against him. ''SWITZERLAND!'' Vash fell silent and glared as his boss as he spoke to him. ''You shall sit down and you WILL obey. That is an order!''

Switzerland sat in his seat and his little sister,Liechtenstein, comforted him by placing her small hand on his. It could only do so much...

''Besides,the public will know nothing of this. It will be one of the many things the head of the nations shall keep locked away from the rest of society'' Switzerland's boss continued.

''And since you are countries,you can only die when your nation does. So you're sure to be back to normal health in no time... but don't worry,we do have a hospital appointed for everyone as they die.'' Russia's Prime Minister said.

The Superiors gave it a few moments to sink into everyone's minds before leaving. Then when the moment was up,the bosses left.

They had made there rules clear. Stay in the meeting room tonight. If anyone was to get hungry or thirsty they had the food and drinks there in the meeting room. They were to sleep just where ever they could find a decent spot. And lastly, they were to NOT leave this room.

And so started one of the most restless nights the countries had ever had.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So how is this for the first chapter? I'm not much of a writer,but every now and again I get ideas like these and my hands become restless. I can't help it! Also,I hope I was able to keep everyone in character so far. **

**Also,I mean no harm to the leaders of the countries I just needed some people to get The Games going and they seemed like the best way to get the idea through. Like I said,I don't mean any disrespect. I truly have deep respect for all country leaders.**

**Review!Please and Thank You! =)**


	2. The Night Before the Game

Silence took over the room as the night crept in and the cold made the long,wide windows freeze. Everyone seemed to slowly separate into groups. Greenland stood on the far side of the room with Denmark. He held her shaking hand. He had tried to sooth her worry,but the attempts had failed. He would smile at her and guarantee her that they would win, but every time Greenland would meet his blue eyes with her gray eyes. She knew that she would die. She knew Denmark had the potential to win. However, she also knew that they could both die,and death wasn't on her list of things she wanted to do. She avoided another look from Denmark as she examined the room and made a mental list of the groups that had formed.

Canada,America,England and France

Sweden and Finland

The Three Baltics and Poland

North Korea and,shockingly, South Korea

Vietnam and Thailand

Germany and North Italy

Spain and South Italy

Norway and Iceland

Her and Denmark

Russia,Belarus and Ukraine

Austria,Hungary and Prussia

Switzerland and Liechtenstein

Belgium and Netherlands

Taiwan and Hong Kong

Japan,China,Greece,Egypt, and Turkey stood alone. North Korea wasn't sure he and his brother could get through the Games without fighting. He wasn't sure if his brother had the guts to kill him if it came down to it,but he would easily take a sword and end the alliance easily.

_Me and my brother have been apart for decades now. _He told himself, _It won't... It's won't make any difference to me..._

''Brother,'' South Korea pulled his brother from his thoughts.

''What?'' North Korea spat.

South Korea looked down sadly,something hardly ever done by the hyper-active nation.''I was just wondering... that... well,just maybe you could...''

North Korea made eyes contact with his brother,''Just tell me.''

''Could you... please go ask Aniki if he wants to join our alliance? Please,just one more time!'' South Korea perked up almost instantly.

_What is WRONG with you? _North Korea thought. His brother wasn't taking this seriously enough! He and his brother were about to die... maybe his brother would sooner than him. But just to shut his annoying brother up, he went to go talk to China.

''China, me and my brother were going to offer you-'' North Korea rubbed the back of his head as he approached China, who was in a dark portion of the room. Not even the moon light that was the only thing lighting the huge room reached where China stood.

''I know what you are about to ask-aru...'' China interrupted him,already knowing the question. He had denied alliances with the Koreas,Japan,Russia,Taiwan and even Hong Kong. ''And my answer will once again be no-aru. Now,please,leave me alone.''

To North Korea, China's voice sounded unusually solemn. It was as if he was distancing himself from everyone else... He shook the thought away. He had to be concerned for his own safety now. ''Ok. I'll just tell my brother your final answer.''

China paid no attention to him as he left.

North Korea looked at his brother as he approached him,''His answer was no. Again.''

''Wow,brother. You seem so serious!'' South Korea said cheerfully.

''Im Young Soo!'' North Korea snapped. He wished his brother could understand the vitality of the situation that was sure to start at dawn.

''Im Sung Soo!'' South Korea imitated his brother.

''Fight #1 has begun! With South Korea winning!'' Denmark yelled through the silence. Which was followed by Norway throwing glass plate at Denmark's head.

''I think he and the other are trying to get to sleep.'' Greenland said as she picked up the plate and set it on the table. It wasn't broken,but Denmark had a pretty good sized knot on his head. Greenland notice then how many people were actually on the cool,marble floor. This was where they had to sleep.

Great...

Greenland laid down on the floor next to Denmark. She closed her eyes and just waited for the sleep to come. Like most,she was too worried to sleep. All of the sudden Denmark grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest.

''Hey,Greenland.'' Denmark whispered in her ear.

''Hm?'' Greenland quietly answered.

''We're seriously gonna wipe the floor with the competition tomorrow. You know that?'' Denmark said in a low whisper.

Greenland couldn't help but smile. ''Yeah,I know that.''

A few minutes passed, and those that felt comfortable enough to sleep,fell asleep. Though,most of the nations couldn't sleep.

Long,slow, unending hours passed. Some thought-and even hoped- the night would stay. That the morning would never come. That they could stay alive. But those hopes were in sad vain,for as the hours showed the sky becoming lighter,the sun showed and woke those that had slept. And standing right over them were their superiors.


	3. Day One Part 1

**A/N: Ok, sorry u guys for the long wait. I've been really busy lately. ^^" Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Despite the uncomfortable sleep on the cool, smooth floors, the countries were able to get an at least halfway decent sleep. If only, they all wished, the peaceful sleep could have lasted a little longer. When the lights were cut on, everyone's eyes flickered open. Groans of tiredness filled the room as everyone sat up and saw elegantly dressed people standing over them. It was their bosses. Creepy smiles that scared even Russia were across their faces. Out of nowhere things became hectic and incredibly terrifying. The little groups people were in were broken up as some had to be pulled away. In the end, only the Italy Twins, German and Prussia, and Greenland and Denmark were left together.

"Why do I have to get ready for the Games with you?" Greenland looked at the two identical uniforms they would be wearing. It was quite obvious which one was Denmark's and which one was Greenland's.

"Because you, my friend, are Danish Territory," Denmark said with a bright tone. "I told you we're gonna win and we are. WE are going to win the Games!"

Greenland took the smaller uniform and went to the other section of the room that was curtained off. For obvious reasons she and Denmark had the changing areas of the room closed off from the other. She couldn't think of anything to say, something that always happened in situations like this. Greenland usually kept her mouth shut until there was ever a time she felt she had to speak what was on her mind or she was spoken to directly.

Denmark felt the silence and decided to break that, "So, I say I grab a battle ax then give you a spear and get both of us guns. You can still use spears right?"

"Of course," Greenland was almost done dressing now and was buttoning the long, black coat. "I haven't forgotten the days before I moved into your house or even the days long before that. I still remember when it was just me, Canada and America. Back before anyone else ever knew we were even on the Earth."

"You're memory freaks me out sometimes." Denmark said.

Greenland opened the curtains to see Denmark already dressed in the uniform. "It could save our lives today."

….

Sealand looked at his usual sailor outfit. This was the only time he has ever wanted to NOT be considered a country. He didn't want to die. It was a simple reason to not want to be recognized,right? He was walking down the room where his boss hold him to report to.

"At least that jerk England doesn't have a chance of making it!" He boasted. England might have been his brother — the older on at that — but Sealand didn't care. He'd kick England's butt!

"IT STILL ISN'T FAIR!" England's voice was muffled, but clear as day. There was a crashing noise. Sealand looked back to see the door with the UK Flag on it. England's room. Sealand walked to just barely in front of the door and put his ear again the wall.

"I don't care if he's a micronation, an annoying one at that, but he's just a child! A little boy! How can you put him in the Games like this?" England was yelling at his boss, no doubt. Sealand was gonna go out on a limb and guess that England was talking about him.

There was no response from England's boss.

England began his protest again, "Sealand is just a kid! There's no way he'll have a chance of winning! Even he must be capable at least knowing that much! Someone small like him won't even make it after the Blood Bath at the beginning of the battle!"

Sealand backed away from the door swiftly as England himself swung it wide open. Both, England and Sealand were completely speechless as the other stared in disbelief at the other nation,no, person. England soon walked past Sealand and paid no mind to the small micronation. Sealand knew that was just his way of saying one of two things. Either "Get the _ out of my way." or "Don't tell anyone what you just heard." Sealand decided it was just a little bit of both.

"**WOULD EVERONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE ROOM NUMBERED 83." ** a voice over the intercom boomed through rooms and hallways.

Sealand knew his cue when it was called. He began to walk to the room where he would be sent to the arena. Where he would be sent to...

"Sent to WIN!" He mumbled to himself.

….

Everyone was reunited back with their ally as they walked to the large room. Tubes filled the room. Very large ones. Enough to fit 7 countries at once. The alliances formed weren't too big so everyone fit nicely in the giant tubes. Needless to say, the people who singled themselves out and formed no alliance were fine when it came to room in the transporting tubes.

The alliances came in and the tubes and then the bosses met their eyes. Creepy, almost evil, smiles were given to them once again. The tubes were closed off as the last person -China- entered the tube. Their bosses did not even bid them a final farewell before leaving. The area went dark, and it was a few minutes before any light appeared. The tubes were very unsteady as an earthquake-like shake shook them all. Light poured in and then suddenly they saw the seemingly unending arena.

"Welcome" said an unfamiliar voice to them all. "To the Games. You will see the Cornucopia down there. That is where the weapons are. The weapons are for anyone to take. Competition is encouraged."

Silence from the other countries.

"Now let me demonstrate what would happen if one of you would try to escape before we sound the gong." The voice seemed to anticipate what ever was about to happen.

"AHH!" Sealand screamed as the bottom of the saucer they all stood on disappeared. He tried to hang on to the remaining circle that was left when the bottom had disappeared. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die! HE DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!

Panic surged through the small micronation as he tried to cling on to the rail that would mean life or death. It wasn't even a few moments before a shock-wave was sent through the ring and through Sealand. Sealand fell to the ground.

Rapid firing was heard throughout the whole arena. Sealand hit the ground. Stone dead.

Finland held onto Sweden. Finland was crying and Sweden was looking away from the now dead Sealand.

Everyone else was in total dismay. Their bosses, the people they trusted to guide them, take care of their country and even to raise them up, would do such a thing? How could they do that to such a little boy. Country or not, it was murder to a young, innocent, little boy.

"Now, does everyone understand?" The voice seemed satisfied with the act it had committed. "Good. Now let the Games... BEGIN!"

The gong sounded.

Everyone jumped down and raced to the Cornucopia. The Games had begun.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you people think of THAT? I know the chapters are kinda short now, but trust me, they will get longer. I actually kinda hated to typed Sealand's Death down but It kinda had to be done. Plz don't kill me! Reviews are love~!**

**I OWN NO ONE BUT GREENLAND! :3**


	4. Day One Part 2

The arena was divided into splotches of different environments. There was a region of mountains, a desert, a sunflower field, an apple orchard, and a flat grassland, but most of it was a forest with mixes of coniferous trees and deciduous trees. The cornucopia was filled with battle weapons. Every single type of battle weapon ever made that was even remotely useful was there. Weapons from modern day wars were guns, grenades, even taser guns. From ancient Scandinavia there was viking weapons including a pair of large sledge hammers. From ancient Asia there was swords, ninja weapons and weapons China forgot he had made. From Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece there was swords and shields and daggers. The weapons from the ancient Germanic tribes and from Greenland were the almost the same – consisting of spears, small daggers, and bows and arrows.

A loud, unrecognizable sound screeched over the arena.

As instinct kicked in, countries ran to the cornucopia in middle of a huge meadow. Time for basking in the arena's beauty was over. Things seem to happen so quickly. Alliances broke out from the large group of nations and suddenly it was all Hell breaking loose. Denmark didn't even give Greenland a chance to look around. Once that signal sounded, everyone had to act fast. There was no chance to comprehend the madness around you. And Denmark, knowing Greenland, threw her on his back.

"Hang on tight and keep your head down!" He yelled over the madness. He grabbed a battle ax, a spear, and two loaded guns. Denmark looked around quickly and yelled "Norway!"

Norway looked up to see Greenland on Denmark's back and Denmark carrying a handful of weapons. Norway gave him a dissatisfied look as Iceland joined Norway's side with two loaded guns and ammunition. Norway grabbed Iceland's hand and ran to the mountainous region.

Denmark took a deep breath.

"Denmark, what are you about to do?" Greenland said as Denmark go his battle ax in a swinging position. "Denmark?"

Denmark swung the battle ax behind him. There were three screams from behind Denmark and Greenland. Greenland heard blood pour to the ground and a few _THUD_s as something hard and heavy fell. Denmark began to run to the forests in the opposite direction that Norway and Iceland went.

"Don't looks back. Don't look back. Don't look back." Greenland had to repeat to herself as Denmark ran from the bloodbath that was behind them. Greenland didn't want to see who was dying, who was already dead or even who was victim of Denmark's battle ax. "No more killing today. Ok, Denmark? Not unless it's necessary. Please? . . . Now could you please let me down? I can run on my own!"

Denmark looked back at Greenland, "Wait until we get a little further away. When you can't hear the... uh... fighting." Denmark smiled at her and even laughed a little.

Greenland couldn't help but feel a little mistreated, but at the same time thankful. She wasn't too good at running anyway.

. . . . . . .

Sweden had grabbed the weapons he thought he and his wife, Finland, would need. He got the pair of sledge hammers he saw and got Finland a small gun. Hopefully, Sweden thought, Finland wouldn't need it. If he ever did, Sweden would already be there to protect his wife. He would make sure to it that Finland wouldn't be hurt as long as Sweden was alive in this competition.

Sweden ran to the bush he had hidden Finland in and grabbed his wife in his arms. Sweden strapped the two hammers to his waist with his belt, picked up Finland and ran to the apple orchard.

. . . . . . .

Russia, followed by Belarus, ran to the sunflower meadow with his metal faucet pipe in hand. Belarus was practically strung with knives – both visible and concealed. They couldn't find Ukraine in the bloodbath, but the plan of the alliance was to meet up at the sunflower field. Russia walked there with Belarus right behind him. When Belarus wasn't screaming "Marry Me!" at Russia, he had to admit he liked to be around his little sister. He was concerned about Ukraine, however. He hadn't even been able to see her when he looked back or even went looking for her. He didn't like it.

The two in the alliance were also able to make a few kills as well. Granted, they were blind shots and it was unknown who they had really killed.

"We'll figure out tonight when they show the dead countries, won't we brother?" Belarus said as Russia laid in the warm field of sunflowers. Belarus sat down next to him.

"We'll figure out who is dead, but not who we killed." Russia corrected her.

"Better not to know I guess. Looking in the eyes of someone you killed yourself wouldn't be very comfortable, would it now, brother?" Belarus responded. She took a knife out in case a surprise attack was to come from one of the other competitors.

"Don't you think these sunflowers are nice Belarus?" Russia said after a few moments of silence. He was still lying down in the field. He picked the sunflowers around him to make a bouquet of the tall, warm, bright orange flowers.

Belarus looked around for a moment before replying "Yes brother."

. . . . . . .

Spain panicked and ran as fast as he could from the bloodbath that was taking place. He had a gun in his hand with only a pocket full of ammunition. He had heard something – he didn't know what – that frightened him. It sent chills down his spine and made his hair stand on its ends. He was walking through a general "rocky" region. It had boulders left and right. An enemy could easily lurk here. Hiding. Just waiting for a chance to kill an opponent. Spain reminded himself this as he walked around cautiously.

Then it hit him.

He forgot about Romano.

Spain was frozen in his tracks as he thought about what he had just done. He left Romano. Alone. In a place where the most death of the day was taking place. At least half would die down at the cornucopia today and Romano could be one of...

Spain turned around at the sound of leaves crunching under boots. He had his gun ready to fire at whoever it was.

"Es usted amigo o enemigo?" Spain said as he kept his eyes on the tall blonde in front of him. Right next to him was the albino.

"Friend..." Germany's face was pale. Somewhat sad, actually. Prussia was right next to Germany and nodded quietly.

"Spain, we have news we think you'd like – ...want to know." Prussia said as he loaded a gun of his with ammunition. He had two more around his waist and his pockets were stuffed full with ammo and a knife was strapped to his belt.

"Well... what is it" said Spain lowering the gun. He had a bad feeling of what the news might be. He almost didn't want to hear it. No, he knew he didn't want to hear it. But he did know he'd have to face something like it sooner or later in these Games.

"Romano... South Italy..." Prussia started out.

Germany walked up to Spain and met him eye-to-eye. Then, in a sad, slow voice said "The Italy twins were killed. Along with Ukraine. It – "

"Who killed them?" Spain said suddenly, interrupting Germany. Prussia joined them.

Germany spoke again, "It happened so fast. I didn't – "  
"It was Denmark," Prussia said, "I saw the whole thing. Denmark swung his battle ax back and it did significant damage to Italy and Romano's rib cages. There was a lot of blood. Too much blood. They couldn't have survived. Ukraine only was cut down her side, but there was a lot of blood, too. She was knocked to the ground and shot by someone else. I didn't see by who though."

Spain was looking at the ground. Anger filled his eyes. He turned and began walking.

"Where are you going? We're in an alliance now!" Prussia called to Spain.

"I'm going to the forest region. I have a score to settle with Denmark." Spain replied coldly. Germany and Prussia had no choice but to follow.

"So what are you going to do? Kill him? Denmark – !" Once again, Germany was cut off.

"Greenland is with him, correct?" Spain said as he walked quickly down a hill as he entered the outskirts of the apple orchard.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with her? She's a _girl_. You aren't going to murder a girl are you? She isn't even the one who killed them!" Prussia knew what Spain was thinking, and he didn't like it. Despite what Denmark had done, Greenland had nothing to do with it.

Spain looked at Prussia coldly, confirming both Prussia and Germany's suspicion.

Spain was going to kill Greenland.

. . . . . . .

China quickly grabbed a sword, dagger and one gun with only one pack of ammo. That's all he wanted. That's all he needed. He took his weapons and ran for the nearest region. Who would be first, he wondered.

. . . . . . .

Japan, wrapped in all black from his neck to his feet, was armed with two swords, several daggers, a bow with 20 arrows and one gun. He turned quickly and threw a dagger that was attached to a thin wire that was bound around his wrist. He saw a pair of glasses fly into the air and a streak of dark brown hair stained with blood fall. He threw the dagger in another direction. A shriek from the ground. Someone wasn't dead... but they are now. As the dagger came back, Japan caught it in his hand and observed it. Covered in blood. The dagger was nothing but a mess of shiny metal and fresh, crimson blood. Japan climbed a tree and looked around. He saw Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam and Thailand run to the boulder region. Japan had his first targets set. He would kill them, he decided, then he would ….

It was only a matter of time until...

Japan found himself unable to complete a thought he didn't think he'd ever have trouble finishing. He attacked him once, didn't he? If he could... but then it was... different. Wasn't it? Japan didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want to complete his thought because he didn't want to kill the one the thought wanted him to kill.

He shook his head. Those four targets are first, he reminded himself. He jumped down from the tree, then ran after the group of four he had targeted earlier.

. . . . . . .

Everyone who was watching to bloodbath at the cornucopia was watching from a very safe distance. That's when it happened.

_**BOOM**_

A huge explosion killed everyone who was still at the cornucopia. It wasn't an _explosion,_ actually. It would be more accurate to say that all of the sudden, there was this loud, booming crash. Everyone still down there dropped dead. Blood and dead bodies.

Spain and his group trudged forward, Spain unfazed. Prussia and Germany couldn't think much of it, only sadness for it's victims.

Japan and China just continued forward acting as if they never heard a thing.

Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam and Thailand looked back and gave a few moments of silence to the dead. They saw something quick headed their way – as pointed out by Thailand – so they ran.

Hungary was on the side of one of the mountains. She sunk to her knees. She had run so much. She just ran with a gun and a little bit of ammo. Hungary hugged her knees close to her. "Austria..." She mumbled. She saw him all of the sudden collapse to the ground stone dead. "Aus...tria..." She said through only a few tears.

. . . . . . .

"Where's Canada?" American said slowly.

France had appeared at the rendezvous with England. America was the first to get there with the weapons and they all agreed to meet up there, and not to stay in the bloodbath to avoided being murdered.

"Where is he?" America said more sternly this time.

France looked down. England opened his mouth to say something...

They heard the loud bang go off. They climbed over the rock of their rendezvous and saw the cornucopia and the many unfortunate countries.

"Don't tell me... Canada was..." American lost his ability to stand.

"I'm afraid so." England said solemnly.

France was so silent. America hit the ground.

**"Excuse me everyone! The cornucopia is now off limits as a weaponry resource. The Hunger Games have officially begun. Now may the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor**_**" **_said the voice from over an hour ago.

. . . . . . .

"Like, Liet? Are we really the only ones that got out alive?" Poland said as Lithuania rubbed a wet cloth across his face. Poland was cut across his cheek pretty deeply and Lithuania knew that any injury could be a bad injury if it got infected.

"Yeah, Poland, I think we are." Lithuania saw Latvia and Estonia be stabbed by the flying knives. So these are the games, he thought. How was he ever to survive or even keep Poland alive?


End file.
